


Saying As It Should be Said

by Fairylegoliz



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, First Time, M/M, We Just Love Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairylegoliz/pseuds/Fairylegoliz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the time of crisis somebody needs to take the lead in non-existent sex-life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying As It Should be Said

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in here so be gentle. I suck in English but luckily so does Geno.

Evgeni Malkin left to the World's in high hopes and he was generously rewarded. He got to celebrate gold with whole of the Russia, shook hands with President Putin and drank a lot with his Russian team mates. In other words for a while he was pretty happy. And very drunk. 

Bad season in Pittsburgh was forgotten for about a week. Of course his team mates texted their congratulations to him - all but the Finns who were mad at him playing dirty in the finals against Finland. He texted them telling he was no dirty though he admitted to himself he was. They needed not to know he knew. Playing was war. Jussi Jokinen already gave him hell refusing to pay his debt now Finland had lost in the finals. Juice said breaking the opposition's jaw was not according to rules and since the rules were not followed he didn't need to follow them either. Geno decided to deal Juice later. 

Sidney Crosby sent Geno a text message as well. 

_You played well. Have fun with the gold._

Geno thought that was lame even for Sid who was typically lame anyway. He could have sworn Sid sent exactly the same message to Alex Ovechkin though he never asked Alex. Geno inferred Sid was sulking after horrible playoffs. He would have to do something about it. He had a plan.

When the parties were officially over but continued unofficially in Moscow Geno did what he knew he had to do. He phoned his team captain in Pittsburgh and informed him about the truth left still unsaid. When he would return things would have to change.

"Sid. We suck."

"Nice to hear of you too, Geno", Sid answered laughing and then sighing. "Yeah, I know we suck."

Geno thought it shouldn't have sounded so depressing. Sucking should be fun.

"We suck. Together", he pressed on, eager to start. Sid fell silent and Geno vaguely had a feeling he had upset Sid but he was confident it would help them.

"Geno, are you saying we suck together?" Sid asked sounding more than a little distressed. Geno frowned. He had thought Sid would like the idea. He had seen how Sid looked at him. Was he too shy for a blowjob? 

"Yep. Suck together. You like."

"I don't like sucking!" Sid was angry now. Maybe he was not gay then or maybe there was a misunderstanding. Not always sucking meant sucking. Geno knew that. He tried again. In English it was all about forming the right sentences the right time. He still made a lot of mistakes.

"I suck you. You like."

"You suck me?" 

"You suck me too. I like", Geno said smiling to himself. Now Sid had understood and Geno swore he sounded a little breathless and excited, like after a good, hard shift in a game. After Geno's sucking he would sound... well, like he would've scored. Well, technically _he would've scored ___. Geno was so funny if even for himself.

"Okay...", Sid answered and then added like he couldn't help himself, his voice a tiny bit whiny. "When are you coming back?" 

Geno felt warm all over and a little bit cheeky. He had learnt to know his Penguins captain who was all very nice and polite Canadian but also impatient if he wanted something. 

"Three months", Geno answered knowing full well Sid wouldn't like but there was always the chance he would come to Russia or ask Geno to return earlier. Geno enjoyed being asked or rather begged. Preferably on ones knees. But he was not mean. If Sid asked him nicely he would play nice. 

"Three months! You promise me this and you're still gone for three months!" Now Sid's voice was nothing but whiny. 

"Want you know. Have something to wait", Geno said shrugging even though Sid couldn't see it. "Can practice." 

He definitely wouldn't say he was something other than perfect in sucking but the truth probably was he sucked big time. Sucked in sucking. The irony. But three months would be enough. He would be highly motivated to be perfect sucker. 

"Fuck you!" Sid screamed frustrated, voice full of pain. Geno felt sorry for him but not too sorry cause he was missing Sid too. He was going to - so to say - suck it up. 

"Promise?" he couldn't help but ask. "You want?" 

"Oh God... I promise you, Geno, when you get back here you won't sit in a week!" 

"Remember that", Geno said smiling and knowing he was really a bastard but he was happy. Things were going to finally change. 


End file.
